Fearless
by That One Gay Person
Summary: Sequel to "Loveless" and a request. It's been years since Kenny last heard from Kyle. What happens when the Jew tries to get in touch with the blond? Rate T for language and sexual themes.


**If you haven't read "Loveless" yet, read that first, otherwise you'll be slightly lost. South Park are belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

><p>It's been eight years, almost nine since Kyle and I broke up. I've been with Craig the entire time and it's been nice. I love him and he loves me, that's all there is to it. The novel I created "Tears of Blood" sold well and within a week was requested for a million more copies to be sold on top of the 500,000 already sold. But Kyle... he was my inspiration. I couldn't have done it without him. Craig took part in the sequel I wrote for "Tears of Blood". The sequel was entitled "Bloody Promises". At the end of "Tears of Blood" the heroin ends up sad and alone. When "Bloody Promises" came out, they immediately started off with a million copies and had to print out several million more copies. The ending of "Bloody Promises" is rather happy. Where the heroine finds her soul mate and they live together. Not necessarily always happy, but with each other. And that was the point of "Bloody Promises". You don't have to have a fairy tale ending, so long as you're with the one you love.<p>

I've known this for a while now.

"Hey Kenny! Get in here, your on the news!" I hear Craig's voice call from our elaborate living room. With the money I received from my Bestseller, we bought a custom-made house. The house has two floors. Each floor is 5000 square feet. The first floor has a huge kitchen with black tile on the floor and on the walls. It has walls surrounding it and open doorways to enter from. It's complete with an electric stove and oven, as well as a gas stove and a fire oven. We've placed espresso makers and microwaves and other appliances about it. There are two guest bedrooms, a guest half-bath, and a guest full-bath. Our living room is also on the first floor. Our living room has wooden floors and stucco wall that is painted maroon. The setting of the living room reminds you of a romantic night with a loved one, which is what we were aiming for.  
>The second floor has our master bedroom, a bedroom for the child we plan to adopt (and-or surrogate), the laundry room, a master bathroom, a regular bathroom, and a study. The master bedroom has blue carpet with a yellow rug in the middle. Our bed is a California Queen bed with orange and brown sheets and pillow cases. It's nestled on a 100% mahogany wood frame. We have two end tables, a wooden oak with an orange drape over it and a metal one with a yellow drape over it. The yellow drape one signifies Craig's side of the bed and has his new hamster, Zip, on it. The orange drape one signifies my side of the bed and has a lamp surround by picture frames with pictures of Craig and I in them. Our closet is on my side of the room and contains both of our clothes. We share a dresser that's painted black with golden knobs. Our plasma screen hangs on the wall above it. The child's room is empty with white walls and blue carpet and the bathroom is the same, except it's blue tile. The master bathroom has two sinks, tons of counter space, a golden toilet, a Jacuzzi tub, and a normal shower.<br>We also have a basement that's used only for emergencies, and there's no attic. I've become paranoid of attics. We have a carport that houses my black Lamborghini Reventon & orange Porsche Carrera and Craig's blue Ferrari Enzo (he only wanted one car). The backyard holds a gigantic pool with a water slide, stairs, a decorative piece on the bottom, a diving board, and lights. There's a hot tub next to it. The pool goes as deep as 15 feet and as shallow as 2 feet. It spans a total of 15 yards long and 10 yards across. The backyard also has a small guest house that contains a small kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bath. My family lives there.  
>Throughout the main house, art is everywhere. There's a mural on almost every wall and on walls there are not (like the Living Room), we have pictures, like the Mona Lisa, Starry Night, The Scream, and much more. We also have decorations on the ceilings. Since the main entrance is 40 feet high, I decided to add a chandelier in the main entrance, where you see the stairs. There's a red carpet that leads down the stairs and to the double door entrance. On the ceiling of the main entrance is a mural of "The Torture of Prometheus". Each floor is 10 feet high, like normal.<br>Our entire lot is gated in with tall black iron gates that are programmed to shock trespassers that don't have my family and I or Craig's DNA, unless we tell it otherwise. Thank you technology.  
>"Kenny! Hurry the hell up!"<br>I smile and respond with, "Coming 'dearest' Craig."  
>It's been eight years, almost nine since Kyle and I went our separate ways. I am twenty-five years old, almost twenty-six, and just yesterday he decided to contact me again. Guess the success I was having in my life finally made him want to drop a call. In those eight, almost nine, years I have produced five novels, two children's books, one work of literature, multiple song lyrics for famous singers, such as Ke$ha, Rhianna, and Bruno Mars, and I have written, produced, and directed a movie entitled "Loveless". I'm currently in the middle of writing my second screenplay and my sixth novel. I'm also starting work on this anime gig by writing my first manga. I have an artist who will draw it for me (cuz my drawing is crap), but the idea'll be mine.<br>And what about Craig? Craig is a music producer and owns the record labels "McTucker Productions" and "Crenny Records". He also makes his own music with some friends from high school. His band, "Fortune's Wheel", has sold over two million copies worldwide. Both record labels produce hit people, like the people I wrote lyrics for and even new bands, such as "Cry December".  
>It helps that word got leaked that the famous music producer, Craig Tucker, and the famous novelist, Kenny McCormick, were dating. This improved our sales by quite a bit, especially with what Japan and wee-a-boos call "yaoi fangirls". But dating is taking Craig and me lightly. We're more than just "dating" or even "in a relationship". We're much closer, even if it doesn't seem that way.<p>

I type furiously, tapping the backspace multiple times as I try to finish the novel I've been working on the past six months. The novel was to be titled "Book Three: In the Dark" as the third book in my series. The first book was entitled, "Book One: It Only Hurts" and the second book was entitled, "Book Two: As I Found You". This series was to be a five-part saga with MAYBE one sequel. The fourth book is to planned to be called "Book 4: Take My Hand" and the fifth book is to be titled "Book 5: Into the Light". It follows are lost protagonist, Brode, who is lost by the darkness of his own heart. He meets our brave heroine, Constantine, who helps him in salvation.  
>Constantine is loosely based off of Craig and Brode is heavily based off me. But like I'd tell people that.<br>As I continue to type on my laptop, I hear the sound of knocking. I lift my head and look toward the Grandfather Clock in the corner and see that it's nearly 3 PM. Craig said he wouldn't be home till about 7 PM. So I wonder who that could be. With our fences, a guard had to have let a person in. I'll talk with them later.  
>I stand up and head off towards the door to answer it myself. I don't have a butler, but I do have a maid. She's not allowed to answer doors.<br>I open the door and look up, staring directly into forest green eyes.  
>"Hi Kenny." That sheepish smile spreads on his face. The glasses I'm wearing fall down the bridge of my nose. I inhale and feel my heart stop.<br>"Hi... Kyle."

Wait. What the hell is Kyle doing here? How'd he get passed the guards?

"I... uhm... this is strictly for business," Kyle looked away and blushed. He was dressed in a suit.  
>"For what?" I raise a brow.<br>"As you probably know, I work for Jerry Bruckheimer," He looks down and I nod. How could I not? He only left me 1000 voice messages and 10,000 e-mails saying so. "Well... He wants to turn your book 'Tears of Blood' into a movie and then make the sequel 'Bloody Promises' into a movie." He clears his throat.  
>"He does know I've produced, written, and directed my own movie right?" I raise a brow and the redheaded Jew nods. I sigh. "Fine. If he can get someone to write the screenplay and get my approval on the screenplay, sure. He also has to get me 35% of the cut."<br>Kyle nods his head and taps the iPad in his hand.  
>"Onto more... personal matters..." Kyle bites his lip and my heart speeds up. I was hoping he wouldn't enter this territory. But knowing Kyle, I should have expected it. Kyle doesn't like leaving things messy. He either has to finish the job or patch things up and by the look on his face, he wants to patch things up.<br>"Kenny... I'm so sorry. I-" I raised my hand for him to stop and look him dead in the eyes. Don't give into those forest green eyes, McCormick!  
>"What's done is done, Kyle. You left my heart broken at graduation. I had to pick it up and Tucker patched it together. Not you. Craig. He helped me when you couldn't. And who's the more successful one? You couldn't cut it as a lawyer so you become some famous producer's lackey!" I say, anger rising inside of me.<br>"Ken, don't be this way."  
>"Enough, Ky!" I blink at the usage of our nicknames. "Kyle... I'm dating Craig. Not you. If I were single, maybe. But I'm not."<br>"Is that the only reason? Because you're taken?" Kyle sounded miffed.  
>"Yes. Taken by a guy who's not going to break my heart. Craig may be an asshole, but he's-"<br>My eyes widen as Kyle places his lips on my own. I want to break away, but I can't. In fact, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Damn him! Everything was perfect, too! Why couldn't he have just kept his distance?  
>I succumb to him rather easily. No! Fight it Kenny! For Craig, if not for yourself. As Kyle begins to suck on my neck, I use the remaining will I have left and force the ginger off of me.<br>"Kyle, enough already! I'm with Craig! Now get out of here, before I change my mind on the deal with Mr. Bruckheimer!" He stands up straight and has that look of determination in his eyes. He wants me back and he'll stop at almost nothing.  
>"Kenny. I swear on my life, I'll get you back."<br>"You'll end up dead," I mutter as he exits my manor. Shit... Craig has always been keen on when I act differently... I have to tell him.

I finish typing up the last chapter of my novel and start downloading it to my flash drive as Craig enters the door.  
>"Kenny. I'm home." He sounds so nonchalant and happy. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But he'll find out somehow. He always does.<br>"Craig, we need to talk." My voice is shaking and I'm forcing back tears. I need to be fearless. I can't be afraid he'll break up with me. Almost immediately Craig is in the room, a look of worry displayed on his face.  
>"You okay Kenny?" He asks as he sits next to me on our loveseat.<br>"Not really," I sigh out as I pull the flash drive from the laptop and close the lid to it. I run a hand through my unkempt hair and look Craig in the eyes. I need him to see my emotions.  
>"What's wrong?" He looks back into my eyes, his piercing orbs of black abyss showing much worry and panic.<br>"Kyle came over. The guards must have let him in because he's with Jerry Bruckheimer," I sigh and Craig nods for me to go on. "I signed a deal with him to let Mr. Bruckheimer create a movie based off my novel 'Tears of Blood' and its sequel." I force a smile and Craig gives me a 'get-to-the-point' look. I swallow hard. "Then... he kissed me." A flash of anger and pain stream across Craig's onyx eyes, but his face remains emotionless. "And... I kissed back... I... I pushed him off after realizing what I was doing and I..." I try to continue but I can't. My tears are choking me. I can't even look into Craig's eyes anymore.  
>I expect to hear him grunt or start yelling or even hit me. What I don't expect is for him to lift my head up and kiss my lips tenderly. I blink in shock as he wipes away my tears.<br>"You're obviously troubled that you did so. And that's all you did... was kiss? No sex?"  
>I shake my head rapidly. "No sex." I bite my lip and a moment later, that stoic face smiles and his eyes look relieved.<br>"I trust you." I sigh and we hug. Craig. He's such a wonderful guy.

I've noticed a pattern in my life. I like someone, they like me back, I fall in love, they say the do, then after a period of time in my life they leave me.  
>What hurt the most this time was it when Craig left... he didn't just leave my life... he left his own life.<p>

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Craig Tucker."  
>I blanked out the rest. I couldn't take it. I thought I was fearless enough to go through life. But I wasn't. I feared Craig's death and my fear proved true.<br>You know... they say everyone is born with a red string tied around their pinky. That string leads to their soul mate... what happens to the string when the soul mate dies? Does it have no ending or does it re-tie itself with someone who also lost their soul mate?  
>I was brought back when a hand clapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Clyde smiling sadly at me. I nodded to him and he nodded back. There was no need for words. He was wondering if I'd be okay. My nod said "yeah, in time".<br>Time heals all wounds... right? I have to be fearless. For more than just myself this time. For Craig, too. He'd want me to continue. But his death... I knew I shouldn't have told Craig I kissed Kyle. I knew it. He may have said he was alright, but inside it was eating him away, until...

_I typed furiously on my keyboard for the umpteenth time that day and sigh, frustrated. This new book was utter shit. The plot was going nowhere and the characters were lacking, well, character. My deadline was in two months. I needed this book typed and quickly._

_RING._

_I looked at my cell phone next to the mug of coffee on the table and pick it up. The caller ID said "Craig" so I answered it._  
><em>"Hey Craig. What's up?"<em>  
><em>"Is Kyle over there?"<em>  
><em>What? Why the fuck would Kyle be here? Wait. Was he-<em>  
><em>"Are you jealous or something?"<em>  
><em>"Fuck no! I just don't want you cheating on me again."<em>  
><em>"I didn't fucking cheat on you!"<em>  
><em>"You kissed him back."<em>  
><em>"You said you were fine because I told you. Does it mean nothing that I remain guilty to this day! It's been two months and Kyle hasn't shown his face since!" I practically shouted into my cellular device. I stood up and started pacing the living room.<em>  
><em>"You don't need to raise your voice."<em>  
><em>"You don't need to be so paranoid."<em>  
><em>"I don't go around kissing my exes."<em>  
><em>"Why are you being such an ass right now, Craig?" I growled out.<em>  
><em>"Whatever, I'm on the road. Later."<em>  
><em>"Craig don't you hang up on me!"<em>

_CLICK._

_"Fuck you, Tucker!" I flip off my phone and throw it across the room. It shatters against the wall._

It wasn't until later did I learned that if I had reassured him about my love for him, he might have lived. I look with dead eyes at the grave before me and silently mourn. Since I was his "fiancée", I got to write his epitaph.  
>"Craig Tucker.<br>Fierce, kind, and loyal.  
>His love was unmatched by any other.<br>May he rest eternally in peace.  
>July 20, 1994 - November 18th, 2021"<br>I trace the smallest of the engraving. It reads, "You were the one." I feel a tear escape my eyes and I try to stop it, but it's useless. Once I start crying, it's hard for me to stop.  
>"Your one fearless bastard, Kenny."<br>I whip around and stare at the one person I didn't want to see. Kyle.  
>"What do you want Broflovski?" My voice is filled with so much venom he actually winces.<br>"Kenny... I wanted to win you back... but... not at the price of Craig's life or unfairly. I wanted you to feel something and leave him, not be left because of something I did... why did you tell him?" Kyle stands next to me and looks at Craig's grave.  
>"I didn't want to lie to him," I frown and stare at the grave myself. "He said he didn't care so long as I never did it again."<br>"At least you were honest... that's more than anyone can ask for. You were honest about cheating... even though, technically, it wasn't you," Kyle sighs. I hear a click and a puff and look over to see Kyle with a cigarette in his hand.  
>"That's unlike you, Kyle. Isn't this against your religion?" I frown more.<br>"Religion can wait for a day, yes? I don't smoke often. Only on rare occasions. They're stress relievers. This is an occasion that deserves a puff," He explains to me. "I'm willing to pay for your trip to the bar."  
>I give a single laugh and slightly smile. "That predictable, am I?"<br>"Pfft. I would to if you died," he said it so simply. Yet there was meaning behind those words I never realized before.  
>"Kyle... you really want to get back together with me, don't you?" I ask after a moment of silence. The sun is setting and a cold autumn breeze whistles by before he answers.<br>"Yes. But now's not the time to be together. You need healing," he rolls out the cherry on his cigarette and steps on it, putting the bud in his pocket. He never could litter.  
>"Why the sudden interest again? My fame? My success?" I look at the sky and try to make shapes of the clouds, but all I see is Craig's face.<br>"None of that. I never stopped loving you..."  
>My head snaps in his direction and I go to form words but none come out. He looks at me and chuckles.<br>"Kenny, I left because I was afraid of losing you. I feared that we would get separated at some point when I was too head over heels for you. The point of no return... but. I was too late to cut it off. The point of no return came and stayed," he sighs out and it's just chilly enough that you can see his breath.  
>My lips tremble and I look him in the eyes and he smiles at me. His eyes are saying that he's telling the truth. You can tell a lot when you look a person in the eyes.<br>"And now?"  
>"I'm fearless. If you should die before me, I'll claim my own life thereafter. If I should die before you, I'd want you to do whatever you think is right. Follow your heart. I've listened to my gut for too long. My heart says it wants you."<br>I gulp. The point of no return. I think... I may have stumbled into that point sometime before I entered my relationship with Craig. I just denied it.  
>I couldn't help myself; I turned to Kyle and kissed him on the lips. I'm sorry Craig. It's your funeral, but wouldn't you want me to be happy?<p>

I roll over and yawn. I open my eyes to see forest green ones staring at me. I can't help but smile.  
>"Kyle..."<br>"Yeah Kenny?"  
>"We're some fearless bastards."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so late. This was requested in a review, hence why I did it. And I think this came out longer than the original. LOL.<br>Anywho… here you go. :D**

**Love,**  
><strong>Your Author<strong>


End file.
